Wings of Fire: A New Prophecy
Prologue A dark shape quickly darted across a clearing, moonlight reflected off oak colored scales. It's nothing. Tge MudWing thought. There will be nothing wrong with the dragonets. The rebels are wrong. They have to be! Ferret ran back into the trees, not daring to fly. It was a wonder how well the rebels hid so well! Ferret thought Tibt was already dead, leading a group like them. Oh, why did she leave the eggs in those criminals' talons?! ''Because they're the ones with the same hopes as me. Ones that are fading. I swear if they lost even the smallest egg-'' Ferret was cut off when she ran eight into the rebel tree, a thick old oak that looked perfectly normal. But Ferret had been here before, and knew the rebels' secrets well. One branch had three scratches on it; two short, one long. Ferret pulled the branch and it came right off. A loud dragging sound was made and the tree split, revealing a passageway. Ferret put the bratch back and lept through the door before it closed. "Ferret!" A SandWing ran up to her. "Comr quick! It's the eighth egg!" Tint looked paniced. The two quickly ran into one of the doors in the huge cave the passageway led into. Some rebels sat around, looking as paniced as their leader. Seven newly hatched dragonets were sitting in on a pile of straw, blinking. "Tint... where's number eight? That's the most important one!" Ferret asked. Tint looked down at his talons. "Number eight... didn't hatch." Chapter one Stormy stared up at the cieling. And up. And up. And then at the closed door, locked. Oh, WHY was she the only rebel not allowed outside? WHY???? Storm knew she was young, but that didn't mean she was untrustworthy! She wasn't going to give the rebels' secrets away or something! Who were they rebeling against anyways? Who? Stormy looked around and her eyes fell on a torch, one of the only two in her room, and the light was fading. She stared at it for a long time, until the last embers went out. Soon the second one went out too, and the cave went dark, but not for long. The purple glow from Stormy's glow scales lit it up like she was outside. Well, Stormy had been in the cave forever so she didn't exactly know what outside looked like. But she knew that it was way more fun outside. And ahe knew that the cave was a place fun went and never came out. She was distracted by a light, not from her scales but from the tunnel outside her little cave room. And a voice. "Stormy, it's dinner time!" Rust, an orange female SkyWing rebel, poked her head into the cave, holding a fish. "Even though I don't know how you eat slimy, watery stuff!" The SkyWing came in. Stormy giggled. Rust was one of the younger rebels, only a year older then the little SeaWing as a fact. "Rust? Can you light my torches without burning my bed this time?" Storm asked. Rust nodded and lit the two torches. "Good night, Stormy!" Rust said, closing the door. "Night!" Stormy called back. Soon she heard the lock, and she was left alone again. Stormy sighed and started chewing the salamon Rust had brought her. ''Rust is only a year older then me, but still acts like a one year old dragonet! Why does she get out... and I don't? '' Chapter Two Stormy shifted in her moss. It felt like rocks to her. "Maybe there's pebbles in it? Rust WAS the one that was on moss duty and she could have forgoten to check." Stormy ran through her bedding. No pebbles. Looks like Rust took her time for the first time in Stormy's short lifetime. The deep blue, purple, and green dragonet sat down in the moss and stared at the door. She stayed like that for about forty minutes, until she was interupted by a crash, not very loud. She jumped back and gasped. The scroll rack next to her moss bed had fallen over, and was half covered in rocks. "H-hello? If you want to fight, come on and I'll fight you!" Stormy tried to sound brave. "Fight me? Who are you, crazy claws?!" A voice eang out from the hole in the wall that was exposed now that the rocks and scroll rack had fallen. Stormy slowly walked toward it. It was small, almost too small for her to fit through. She looked through, to see a dragonet around her age looking back at her. "Who are you?" She asked him. "Who's asking?" He growled. "I'm Stormy." Stormy rolled her eyes. "I'm Asceral." The other dragonet said. Stormy could see that he was bigger then her, with amber eyes and red scales. He was a SkyWing with orange underscales and a curious expression."Are you a rebel?" She finnaly asked. "Yep. What about you?" Asceral replied. "Yea." Stormy said. Stormy crawled into the room. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Aquamine the seawing skywing)